


Tattoos

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Life
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos mean different things to Dani and Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

For Charlie tattoos were something that you got to mark a moment, a deed, an act. They were a road map of a life, of men killed and people robbed and crimes committed. They listed all the important moments of a life incarcerated.

To Reese they marked mistakes, something stupid done after a bottle and a half of scotch, or a pipe and regretted in the morning, a hot burning wound and an artwork of sin.

To him they signified a time when pain was the only marker of time, pin prick of dirty needles and the blood burn of infection. People were always less likely to touch you if they thought you were diseased.

To her they were a warning, of what she was and what she could be. Of days when threats of Hep C and HIV didn't stop her and everything was a haze.

They saw them differently, wore them differently, but in the end they were both marked, by their lives and their mistakes, and by ink, deep in their skin.


End file.
